Supposedly Scary Stories
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: These are MY versions or scary stories to tell people. There is some random humor and stories you may have never heard. Rated for language. Please R&R.
1. The Kuwabara that stood on a grave

Psychicfiredemoness: Hey everyone this as you can see more or less is my new fanfic.

Hiei: Obviously.

Psychic: Shut up Hiei.

Hiei: Make my.

Psychic: (sighs) Well these are some of my favorite 'scary stories' retold by me, you may have heard some you may have not, and if I don't get banned once again, then I'll be able to put up some badass ones.

Hiei: Is that because they're Japanese?

Psychic: Yes, and you Hi-chan shall be in one, bwahaha!

Hiei: What did you just call me!?

Psychic: (gulps) Before I die, er write there are going to be some OC's… I own nothing.

**Chapter 1 The Kuwabara that stood on a grave **

"Party!" Yusuke proclaimed getting stares, "What!?"

"You are a complete ass Yusuke you know that right?" Alex asked.

"Probably," Sapphire replied.

"What it isn't my fault there's nothing to do here," Yusuke stated.

"It's your party!" the two girls screamed as Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Shizuru, and Botan walked into Yusuke's apartment.

**Half hour later**

Somehow within the last half hour the gang had gotten on the subjects of ghost stories and old legends.

"And then when you enter the old cemetery and stand on any of the graves… they'll get you!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara jumped, Keiko grabbed onto Yusuke's arm, Yukina grabbed Kuwabara's arm and Botan shrieked. The others were unfazed.

"That was about as scary as a Sunday afternoon," Alex yawned.

"You know something scarier!?" Yusuke glared.

"Behold birth defects!" Alex declared pointing at Kuwabara's face.

The others started laughing.

"Hey!" Kuwabara cried.

"What it's true bro," Shizuru stated lighting a cigarette.

"No it isn't!" he shouted.

"Yeah it is, and you're a wuss," Alex said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah if you're so great and brave go stand on one of the graves then!" Kuwabara announced.

"I've got better things to do on a Saturday night," she said standing up and walking to the door.

"Like what?" Keiko asked.

"Like go feed the evil Chihuahua's from hell before they tear my house up and piss all over the place because Mousse won't let them through the doggie door cause he hasn't been fed yet," Alex explained leaving the apartment.

"Right," Sapphire said, "Well at least she had a good excuse."

"Ah she was scared," Yusuke said.

"I wasn't afraid Urameshi!" they heard Alex scream from outside.

"Or not, hey Shizuru I dare _you _to go to the old cemetery!" Kuwabara said.

"Sure bro but you have to do my chores for the rest of the month," Shizuru said.

"Okay with me," Kuwabara said.

"But how will we know that she was _really_ there?" Hiei asked.

"Good point," Kurama agreed.

"Here, stab this into the grave you stand on," Yusuke said handing her a switchblade.

"And if you don't go you do my chores," Kuwabara said.

"Whatever," Shizuru replied putting her cigarette out and leaving.

**Graveyard 9 pm**

The graveyard was full of shadows and was as quite as death.

"Pull it together Shizuru," she told herself, "It's just some stupid shadows."

She picked out a grave stood on it, then quickly bent over and stuck the blade into the soil. She started to leave but couldn't get away. Something was holding her back! She tried again and was still trapped , she was then filled with terror.

"Something's got me!" She screamed and fell to the ground.

**Next Day**

Then next day when Shizuru didn't come back the others went to look for her. They found her body sprawled on the ground with the knife plunged throw the dirt and the bottom of her skirt, she had died of fright.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Hahahah! Sorry if your Shizuru fans I just don't like her very much.

Hiei: But Kuwabara became an only child.

Kuwabara: What!?

Psychic: Didn't you read the story baka!?

Kuwabara: No…

Psychic: (hits him over the head) Please review people.


	2. The warrior and the vampire

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi everybody!

Yusuke: Hi Doctor Nick!

Psychic: I'm not Doctor Nick!

Yusuke: So?

Psychic: Jackass.

Yusuke: And? (grinning)

Psychic: Do not mock me for I can kill Keiko in a chapter!

Yusuke: (quiets)

Keiko: You'd really do that?

Psychic: Naw, I just like to scare Yusuke.

Sapphire: It apparently worked.

Hiei: It's fun to see a fool like him squirm.

Yusuke: Hey!

Psychic: This is probably going to be one of the less known stories but oh well there are only a couple of characters in this of any relevance to the story, or something like that.

Hiei: Why the hell do I have to be in it?

Psychic: To save your little sister. I own nothing.

**Chapter 2 The Jaganshi and the Vampire**

Okay here's the basic setting, Hiei is on constant missions for Koenma now. But he is allowed to go visit Yukina for she is getting married, even if it is to Kuwabara, but hey he wants his little sister to be happy, right? I mean is there anything wrong with that? (Hiei: Stop your ranting shojo! Psychic: Fine, I was only making a point.)

Hiei traveled on foot; and though it was a long journey it was a pleasant one. It was almost summer, and the days were mild. The countryside in which he crossed was thick with forests. He was eager to see his family, mostly his younger and only sister after his long absence. When he thought of this he set a faster pace.

Late in the day he reached the mill of his friend Kurama, and this mill just happened to be two hours away from his home. So he stopped by to ask for something to eat and or drink, for he hadn't since that morning.

Kurama welcomed his shorter friend kindly and set out a rather generous meal. They got to talking about this and that and when Hiei looked out the window he noticed the sky darkening.

"It's almost nightfall I have to make haste if I plan on getting home soon," Hiei stated standing up.

"Perhaps you should stay the night, you're likely to run into trouble this late," Kurama replied.

"What do you mean fox?" Hiei asked.

"An old wizard died near the village recently and rises from the grave each night to steal the lives of the innocent to prolong his own unnatural one. Surely even one as brave as you should be cautious of such an evil creature," Kurama said.

"Hn. I'm visiting my family and you or some fairytale can't stop me," Hiei said leaving.

As it turned out Hiei made it back to the village without having a run in with the so-called vampire. When he walked into his family's cottage his mother was weeping heavily along with Kuwabara. (Whom I've heard looks like Yukina, so deal with it)

"Oh, my son!" she cried rushing to embrace him, "You've come for a wedding but you'll go to a funeral instead!" She sobbed onto his shoulder, "Tonight we discovered your sister had been visited by the wizard that now plagues our village as a vampire. And there's nothing to be done."

"Why hasn't anyone destroyed the creature before now?" Hiei questioned the distraught Koorime.

"No one knows where the creature lies buried during the day," Kuwabara explained, "And at night he is to powerful to resist."

Hiei walked into his sister's room to find her lying on her bed dressed as a bride. She looked very pale in the moonlight. Her chest rose and fell as she struggled to breathe; she seemed to grow weaker with each breath she took. Her hands, palm open at her sides, showed red wounds where something had pierced them and drawn off some of her blood. Hiei clenched his fist and left the room walking to the door of the cottage.

"Where are you going?" Hiei's mother asked.

"To undo the horror that's been done to Yukina tonight," Hiei replied leaving the cottage.

Hiei walked the road that ran past the village graveyard but met no one. He was almost a half mile beyond it where the road ran through a thick part of the forest, when a dark figure, smelling of damp earth came shambling out of the shadows. The figure fell in step beside him. Since the missions Hiei went on had shown him many things, thus so making it so he was capable of making a sign with his right hand saying he himself was wizard also. (If you can't tell that other guy is the vampire.)

"Hail brother," the shadowy figure said, "What are you doing here?

"I've heard that you have found an escape from death," Hiei said plainly, "and that by stealing some of the blood of the living, you are able to cheat death for another day."

"That's true enough," Karasu replied, "This night I have stolen the life-blood of a Koorime. And tomorrow at sunset her life will become mine, and she will die so that I can live."

"How is this done?" Hiei asked.

"Come with me and I will show you," said Karasu, "but I feel that the dawn is near, and I must return to my grave before light. You can keep me company on my way."

Together they turned off the path and entered the shadowy woods. For a long time they made their way through the tangled tree and bushes in silence. At last they entered a clearing, where just enough moonlight sifted thought the branches to let Hiei see the face of Karasu, which was streaked with dirt and mold. In the center of the open space, the earth lay tumbled about, and Hiei guessed it was the taller mans grave.

Sitting on a fallen log, Hiei said, "Now make good of your deal and tell me the secret of eternal life."

From the pocket of his rotting waistcoat Karasu took a small flask of blood. It glowed like fire in the moonlight.

"Just before dawn I will drink this. Then the girls life will leave her body and enter mine the following sunset."

"And if those few drops of blood were retuned to the girl would she wake?" Hiei asked.

Smiling the wizard shook his head, "I would have to be utterly destroyed, so that not a bit of my soul escaped, then and only then would she be restored. My magic is already working on her. And now," Karasu said taking a step towards Hiei, "I'll tear you to pieces. (I'd like to see him try. No really I would like to see that.) Though you know a thing or two, you are no true wizard to be asking me these questions."

Then Hiei realized that this evil creature had only been toying with him, luring him into the woods to destroy him and maybe steal his life too. And he would _not_ allow that.

"I won't allow you to do that," Hiei said drawing his sword and charging at the unholy creature.

Karasu leapt out of the reach of the blade then struck Hiei's arm causing the blade to go flying into the shadows. Karasu fell on Hiei who struggled and struggled. Hiei growled in annoyance. But at that instant the cocks began to crow. (Is it just me or does that sound like someone's pants are pointing. But I'm just paraphrasing so blame someone else.) And the first light just began touching the tips of the tallest trees. The vampire fell lifeless to the ground. Quickly Hiei took the flask of blood then built a fire using his spirit energy then placed Karasu's corpse in the fire. As the fire grew hotter the body turned into a mass of snakes, lizards, toads, worms, and beetles. These tried to creep away but Hiei let not one escape its fiery doom. When the body was utterly consumed he scattered the ashes to the four winds. Then he returned to the village, where he poured the stolen drops of blood back into his sister's wounds so that she came awake once again. After that the wedding went on as planned. And the village was never plagued by the vampire again.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Except of course for those who claimed Hiei to be the vampire with his dark appearance, red eyes, and pointed fangs!

Hiei: (hits Psychic)

Psychic: WHAT!? You look vampirical, well sorta, you actually look more demonic I think no pun intended.

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: Well duh he looks demonic, he's a demon!

Psychic: Proof that he never listens to a word anyone says. Well please review people.


	3. The window

Psychicfiredemoness: (dancing around)

Yusuke: Why the hell is she so happy all of a sudden?

Hiei: (glowering) She's going to ad lib her favorite scary story in a few minutes. But there is no truth to it.

Yusuke: Huh?

Psychic: Someone gets married. But I love this story! And in case my friends from school read this. The reason I wasn't at school was cause I went home early, before 1st period. My mom said I got a touch of food poisoning. And my punishment for not going to school was selling crap to small children for about three hours straight with me guarding every little thing!

Sapphire: Issues.

Psychic: Shut up! Oh and, uh… something… Nope my brain stopped. Well I own nothing.

**Chapter 3 The window**

Yukina her brother Hiei and her husband Kuwabara shared a small house on top of a hill just outside the village. It was so warm one summer's night that Yukina could not sleep. She sat up in bed in the darkness of her bedroom watching the moon move across the night sky. Suddenly something caught her attention.

She saw two small yellow-green lights moving through the woods near the old cemetery at the bottom of the hill. They looked like the eyes of some animal. But she couldn't make out what kind of creature it was.

Soon the creature left the woods and moved up the hill towards the house. For a few moments Yukina lost sight of it. Then she saw it coming across the lawn towards the house. It looked like a man, but yet, it didn't at the same time.

Yukina was horrified. She wanted to run to her door. But the door as next to the window and she was afraid the creature would see her and break in before she could escape.

When the creature turned and moved in a different direction Yukina rushed to the door. Before she could open the door, it was back. Yukina found herself staring through the window at a shrunken face like that of a mummy's. Its yellow-green eyes gleamed like a cat's. She wanted to scream but she was too frightened to utter a sound.

The creature broke the glass, unlocked the window, and crawled inside. Yukina tried to flee but the creature caught her, twisting its long bony fingers into her hair, pulled her head back, and sank its teeth into her throat.

Yukina screamed, and fainted. When Hiei and Kuwabara her heard they came rushing to her room. By the time they had gotten the door unlocked, the creature had fled. Yukina lay there unconscious and bleeding. Hiei tried to stop the bleeding while Kuwabara chased the creature down the hill toward the graveyard. But he soon lost sight of it.

The police thought it was the work of an escaped lunatic that believed he was a vampire.

When Yukina recovered Hiei and Kuwabara wanted to move her to a safer room where it was harder to break in. But she refused, sure that the creature would never return. But just as a precaution Kuwabara started keeping a loaded pistol by his bed.

One night several months later, Yukina was awakened by a scratching sound at her window. When she opened her eyes, there was the same shrunken face staring at her.

That night the two boys heard her screams in time. They chased the creature down the hill, and Kuwabara shot it in the leg. But the creature managed to scrambled over the cemetery wall and disappeared inside an old burial vault.

The next day, Yukina, Hiei, and Kuwabara watched as the sexton of the church opened the vault. Inside was a horrifying scene, broken coffins, bones, and rotting flesh was scattered everywhere. Only one coffin had not been disturbed. When the sexton opened I, there lay the creature with the shrunken face the tell tale bullet still in its leg.

They did the only thing they knew of to get rid of a vampire. They built a roaring fire-compliments of Hiei-and fed the body into the flames until nothing remained but ashes.

**End Chapter**

Hiei: (beating Psychic) Die you stupid bitch!

Psychic: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (on ground with hands on head)

Yusuke: (cracking up because of the first sentence of the story)

Yukina: (doesn't understand)

Kuwabara: (blushing)

Psychic: Please review, and if you have a scary story request tell me ok?


	4. Kurama's red spot

Psychicfiredemoness: Hey I got a review saying to have a Kurama story. Hey Sapphire, wanna make ten bucks?

Sapphire: Sure. How?

Psychic: (Tells her)

Sapphire: Oh hell no!

Scorch: Oh come on.

Psychic: Well I tried, and failed. But fine KaraKurama, this shall be one, and a well remembered one too. I own nothing.

**Chapter 4 The red spot**

While Kurama slept, a spider crawled across his face. It stopped for several minutes on her left cheek, and then went on its way.

"What's this red spot on my cheek?" he asked his mother the next morning.

"It looks like a spider bite," his mother said, "I'm sure it will go away after a few days. Just don't scratch at it Suichi."

Soon the small red spot grew into a red boil.

"Look at it now," Kurama said, "it's quite a bit larger and it's also become rather sore."

"That happens sometimes, it's coming to a head," his mother replied.

In a few days it was even larger.

"Look at it now mother, it hurts badly," he told her.

"I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow dear," his mother said.

"Maybe it's infected," he told himself.

And since the doctor couldn't see him until the next day Kurama took a hot bath. As he soaked himself the boil burst. Out poured a swarm of tiny spiders from the eggs their mother had laid in his cheek.

**End chapter**

Psychic: (getting beat by Kurama) How many times is this gonna happen this week.

Sapphire: (punches Kurama)

Kurama: (leaves Psychic alone)

Yusuke: That was weird. Hey she hasn't used Hiei in this yet.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: So much for silence. (ice pack on her head)

Sapphire: Right…

Psychic: Well please read and review. And if you have any other suggestions, concerning _stories_ not _characters_. Please tell me.


	5. The hook

Psychicfiredemoness: What am I updating?

Hiei: No one tell her.

Yusuke: Oh you know it's that one story about that thing that you wrote.

Psychic: Thank you baka. Oh! It's the update for the scary story thingy.

Hiei: Damn.

Psychic: It's okay this only deal with Kuwabara and Yukina.

Hiei: What!?

Psychic: Hehehe… I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**

Kuwabara and Yukina went to the movies. Then went for a ride in Kuwabara's car, wait! He has a car? Never mind but they parked up on a hill at the edge of town. From there they could see the lights up and down the valley.

Kuwabara turned on the radio and found some music. But an announcement broke in with a news bulletin. A murderer had escaped from the nearby prison. He was armed with a knife and was headed south on foot. His left hand was missing and in its place was a hook.

"Let's roll up the windows and lock the doors," Yukina said frightened.

"Yeah that probably a good idea," Kuwabara said rolling the windows up.

"That prison isn't that far away, maybe we should go home," she suggested.

"It's only 9 o'clock," he protested.

"Oh," she said looking down.

"It's okay Yukina. If anyone came up here I'd protect you, but we can go home if you want," Kuwabara stated not wanting to upset her.

As he started the car, Yukina thought she heard something, or someone scratching at her door.

"Did you here that?" she asked as the car roared away, "it sounded like someone was trying to get it."

"I'm sure it was nothing," he said reassuring her.

They soon reached her house and found Hiei still standing on the porch tapping his foot.

"Would you like to come in Kazuma?" Yukina asked ignoring her oniisan.

"Naw I gotta go home anyways. Good night Yukina," Kuwabara said.

He went around to the other side and let her out, hanging on the door handle was a metal hook.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: See nothing happened. They just went on a date.

Hiei: (in cage trying to get out and kill Psychic)

Psychic: Wonder what would happen if we tried to poke him.

Sapphire: Let's see! (prods Hiei with stick)

Stick: (catches on fire)

Sapphire: (puts it out)

Psychic: Please review.


	6. Room for one more

Psychicfiredemoness: Well look at this I'm updating Scary Stories.

Hiei: That made very little sense.

Psychic: So?

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Jackass.

Hiei: Baka.

Psychic: Ningen.

Hiei: I'm not a baka ningen.

Psychic: And? But which to write? A Keiko one, or a Yusuke one, or a Kurama one, or a Yoko one.

Yoko: Yes write one on me!

Psychic: Uh why.

Sapphire: Because he finds himself sexy.

Psychic: Right well this one can be about Yoko I guess. But it will be far worse then he can possibly imagine.

Yoko: What was that?!

Psychic: Oh wait I won't write a Yoko one.

Yoko: (pouts)

Psychic: I own nothing.

**Chapter 6**

A man named Kurama came to Osaka on a business trip. He stayed with friends in the big house they owned outside the city. That night they had a good time visiting. But when Kurama went to bed, he tossed and turned and couldn't sleep.

Sometime during the night he heard a car pull up and into the driveway. He went to the window to see who was arriving at such a late hour. In the moonlight, he saw a black hearse filled with people.

The driver of the hearse looked up at him. When Kurama saw his queer, hideous face, he shuddered. The driver called to him, "there is room for one more." Then he waited for a minute or two and drove off.

In the morning Kurama told his friends what had happened.

"You were dreaming," Hiei scoffed.

"I must have been," Kurama replied, "but it didn't seem like a dream."

After breakfast he went into Osaka. He spent the day high above the city in one of the new office buildings there.

Late in the afternoon he was waiting for an elevator to take him back down to the street. But when it arrived, it was very crowded. One of the passengers looked out and called him.

"There is room for one more," he said.

It was the driver of the hearse.

"no thanks," Kurama said, "I'll get the next one."

The doors closed and the elevator started down. There was shrieking and screaming, then the sound of a crash. The elevator had fallen to the bottom of the shaft, killing everyone aboard.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: (listening to music)

Kurama: Was she really going to kill me off?

Sapphire: Probably.

Hiei: But the character in the real story didn't die either. (reading the story)

Psychic: (still listening to music) Please review.


	7. The Thief Bridegroom

Psychicfiredemoness: Help! I mean hi! (pinned to ground)

Yoko: (on her back) Write it!

Psychic: No!

Yoko: Write it!

Psychic: Never!

Yoko: Write it you sorry bitch!

Alex: (suddenly in Psychic's place) Awkward…

Yoko: (didn't notice) Write it already!

Hiei: (walks over and punches Yoko off of her)

Alex: (gets up) Thank you.

Baby H-san: (on Hiei's face again)

Hiei: (sweat drops and walks away)

Psychic and Alex: (cracking up)

Psychic: Up to torturing the foxling?

Alex: Sure. (gets her 2x4 out)

Both: (smirk)

Alex: (kicking Yoko's ass)

Psychic: I'll just torture him in the fanfic. I own nothing.

**Chapter 7**

There was once a miller who had a beautiful and overly intelligent daughter named Keiko. He was a hard worker so his business prospered and he grew wealthy. A widower, he gave Keiko the best things money could buy…in that time zone, fine dresses and shoes with gold buckles. For himself he bought a splendid cloak, a broad brimmed hat and a gold ring with a picture with his mill on it, because it had brought him his riches.

One night however a band of thieves broke into the mill and stole all of which the miller prided, his cloak, his ring, his gold, his dau- er I mean his hat not daughter! She comes in later… Stop laughing!

"You must marry soon. But to a man that can give you the fine things that I no longer can," said the miller, "but remember that the world is full of wicked men."

"I don't care if he's rich or poor as long as he loves me," Keiko said, "and I love him.

"Tut, if the right kind of bride groom comes you shall marry him," her father said.

Soon enough a suitor turned up who was dressed in the finest clothes made out of the finest silk with the finest design- (/gets hit by fans/ Sorry) He had large fox like ears on his head of long silvery hair and his golden eyes. Keiko's father whole heartedly agreed to her marrying this strange fox yokai because of his oh so dazzling looks and garments, "She'll be your wife."

But Keiko didn't love him back, instead she loved the stupid farm boy with short gelled black hair- (/gets hit again/ Fine I'll stop add libbing you batards!) Like I said Keiko didn't love him as a bride to be should love her future husband. She didn't trust him; and whenever she saw him a shudder ran down her spine. Then Yusuke would come ask if her skirt was too short and would get slapped. (/gets hit with spoon/ Fine! I'm just trying to add some damn humor!)

The stranger came often to the millers house. Finally he said to Keiko, "You're engaged to me and yet you've never visited my home."

"But I don't know where you live," she said shuddering.

"Hey Keiko want me to warm ya up?" Yusuke asked popping his head through a window.

"Yusuke!" she yelled.

Ahem, now back the real story.

"But I don't know where you live," Keiko shuddered.

"My house is in the depths of the forest," he said nicely, "I'll leave a trail of ashes for you to follow. You'll come tomorrow."

Keiko started to protest but her father told her to go.

"She will be there you'll see," her father said.

The next morning before Keiko set out she took a bag of dried peas and beans. Her bridegroom had told her it would take all day and into the night to reach the house since she would be on foot. She was terribly frightened as she entered the woods, but she didn't know why. Every few feet she went she threw a few peas and beans over her shoulder while following the thin trail of gray ashes deep into the woods. She walked nearly all day and into the night until she came upon a large cottage in the heart of the woods resting in a small clearing. It was so dark and dismal she feared going any nearer. But the ash trail led right up to the front door. Keiko knocked several times but no one answered and she went in. There was a silence all over the rooms.

Suddenly a voice cried, "Turn back young human run away! You've come to Yoko Kurama's home this day!"

She saw that a parrot had screamed this at her. She thought for a moment Yoko, the name sounded so familiar. Then it hit her, Yoko Kurama and his band of thieves had traveled all over the country robbing and killing people in their wake. She gulped.

One more time the bird warned her, "Turn back young human run away! You've come to Yoko Kurama's home this day!"

She was about to turn and run but she heard soft singing. She looked all over the house and found no one until she went down to the cellar. There sat an aged woman with fading pink hair and white eyes at the bottom of the stairs. She walked down to the old woman.

"H-hello," she said.

The old woman turned to her.

"Hello there girl, if I'm not mistaken Yoko is to become your groom?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" Keiko asked.

"I was brought her years ago with the promise of marriage but that bastard fox blinded me and made me his slave and as I can't perform household tasks like I used to he's going to kill me and have you take my place," she said, "and if you're at all curious my name is Genkai."

"I'm Keiko," Keiko replied, "I'll help you flee this place."

She started leading Genkai to the steps when voices where heard upstairs.

"Hurry and hide behind those chests! We'll escape tonight," Genkai hissed.

Keiko quickly hid just as Yoko swung the door open.

"Come up and fix our dinner hag! My bride hasn't come today and I am in a rare bad temper. It will be far worse then she can image," Yoko raged, "Her father is a foolish and greedy human he'll hand her over."

All through the evening Keiko heard the thieves roaring and laughing above her. Hidden behind the chests Keiko dreaded what would happen if she was found. She saw something shining in the bottom of the chest. She reached in and pulled out several gold coins and a golden ring with a picture of her fathers' mill on it then she knew that Yoko was the one that had robbed her so many months before. Keeping quiet she slipped the ring into her skirt pocket while the noise above continued. She thought they would go crashing about all night long but Genkai had slipped a sleeping potion into their wine.

"Come quickly!" Keiko hurried up the stairs to find the old woman at the door.

She stepped around each thief afraid of waking any one of them. When they got outside the ashes had been blown away in the wind. But the beans and peas being heavier remained to guide them in the silvery moonlight.

When they got back to the mill in the morning Keiko told her father everything and showed him the ring and they set to work on a plan. Keiko and Genkai fixed every last bit of food in the house while her father invited everyone in the village over to their home for a wedding feast. In the evening the thieves who had awakened to find their house keeper gone and had had to scrounge up a wretched breakfast for themselves were only too happy to stay when they got to the mill. During the meal Keiko's father asked everyone to tell a story to entertain the other guests. When it came Keiko's turn she stayed quiet.

"Come now," Yoko said, "I won't have people thinking me bride is a dull wit."

"Alright," she said, "I'll tell you all a dream I've had. In it I was walking through a gloomy forest, and I came to a solitary house where not a soul could be found. A cage was hanging in the window of one of the rooms. In it a bird cried, 'turn back young human run away! You've come to Yoko Kurama's house this day!' It repeated its warning twice."

"I don't think I care for this story much," Yoko said.

"This was only a dream my love," Keiko said then she continued, " I heard soft singing and looked through the house but came to the cellar doors and found an old woman at the bottom of the stairs, she said that her bridegroom had blinded her years before and that I would have that same fate."

"Be quiet I've heard enough of your foolishness," Yoko growled rising in his seat.

"This was but a dream my love," she said, "The thieves returned home that moment and the old woman hid me behind some chests in the cellar. While they were making merry upstairs I looked in one of them and discovered-"

"Silence!" Yoko ordered drawing a dagger and holding it up threateningly.

Keiko continued on bravely, "I found the ring that was stolen from my father months before. _And here is that ring!_"

So saying Keiko took the ring out and showed it to everyone. Yoko turned pale as ashes and tried to escape but was held back by the guests. The next day he and his group of bandits were hanged. And Yusuke thinking he could catch Keiko on the rebound kept asking for her hand in marriage but kept getting shunned away by her father because he was only a simple farm boy and- (/getting beat up for killing Yoko and ad libbing/)

**End chapter**

Psychic: (has ice pack on her head) Ouch stupid fan girls.

Yoko: Serves you right.

Yusuke: (beating up Yoko)

Keiko: Yusuke you jerk! (slaps him) It was only a story!

Yusuke: That means… it's Psychic's fault! (beats up Psychic)

Hiei: Please review.


	8. Dead Man's Hand

Psychicfiredemoness: (blowing a bubble with gum)

Hiei: Idiot.

Bubble: (getting really big) (pops and goes in Hiei's hair)

Hiei: (starts cussing in Makai dialect)

Psychic: Ha-ha! Well people I own nothing.

**Chapter 8**

There was once a lovely little nursing school. There was one student there that everyone hated/envied. Her name was Keiko, and the reason so many of the other students loathed her was because her assignments were always on time and always perfect and it seemed that there was nothing she was afraid of. Possibly because of her boyfriend Yusuke was so protective, even though they always denied that they were seeing each other…in private…in the dead of night…with many bumping sounds… (Yusuke and Keiko: What!?)

Ahem, anyway one day some of her fellow nurses decided to play a trick on her. And they were only able to carry it out because their other fellow nurse, Yukina, wasn't there to stop them this time. Her with her good will towards people. And the reason she wasn't there was she went to see her oniisan Hiei, okay she really went on a date with Kuwabara, but they didn't know that.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do," Shizuru stated explaining her plan to Botan and some other nurses.

They snuck into the anatomy lab after hours and stole the hand of a cadaver they had been studying that day. They went into Keiko's dorm room and tied the hand to a light pull cord thingy.

"If this doesn't scare her nothing will, and this time Yusuke won't be here to save her," Shizuru said.

They then left the room.

The next day they didn't see Keiko in class. So later they went to investigate. They couldn't find her in her room but when they opened her closest they found her huddled in the corner rocking back and forth. Their joke had worked but no one was laughing, well minus the crazy girl that ran back and forth in the hallways every night.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Sorry Keiko, you're the only one we know that's perfect.

Yusuke: Bitch Psychic!

Psychic: I'm sorry! It was her or Yukina! And I'm already number two on Hiei's hit list since the whole bubble gum thing!

Yusuke: Who's number one?

Psychic: You.

Yusuke: (gulps)

Psychic: Well please review everyone.


	9. Liver anyone?

Alex: (hiding behind a bush) (Whispering) Kay, the only reason that psychic's updating now, is cause she is still running from Hiei after the gum incident. And she feels bad about writing this cause of what Yukina does.

Hiei: And _what_ does Yukina do exactly?

Alex: (Turns blue) (Runs) I don't know where she is!

Psychicfiredemoness: Shut up! (Hissing)

Hiei: You! (points at her) (Runs at her)

Psychic: AH! (uses Alex as demon shield)

Alex: Hey!

Hiei: (tries to hit Psychic)

Psychic: (moves Alex)

Alex: Die you stupid bitch die!

Psychic: Yusuke get him! (throws Alex at Hiei)

Yusuke: (ties Jaganshi's together)

Psychic: You weren't supposed to tie her up too.

Yusuke: But they make such a cute couple.

Both: We aren't a couple!

Alex: And I ain't cute ya jackass!

Psychic: Well I own nothing.

Chapter 9 Who has my liver?

Okay people the jest of it is Yukina and Kuwabara are married, he isn't the best husband… Yukina was afraid of him. He owned a butcher shop in town and would take two hours off at lunch to have Yukina make him a meal. Despite all of his complaints about her she was a wonderful cook.

"Kazuma, the woman next door died and she has an open casket for anyone wishing to see her," Yukina said.

"So?" he asked handing her a large piece of liver to cook for dinner.

He then left their small home. Yukina simmered the liver in a pot all day adding vegetables just like Kuwabara liked it. When it was time for the food to come out she cut off a piece to taste, it was the best she had ever cooked at continued eating it until there was nothing left. Kuwabara would be home soon and she didn't want to face that again. And then she remembered the woman in the church…

"Yukina have some liver it's delicious!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No thank you dear," she squeaked.

**Later that night** (Yusuke: After some hard lovin'. Hiei: WHAT! Psychic: All of you shut up!)

Yukina tried to stay up while reading that night but couldn't sleep, still thinking of what she had done. She heard something.

"Who has my liver? Who has it?" a voice asked and the candle she had used as light blew out.

"I don't," she stuttered, "he does."

She heard Kuwabara scream.

**End Chapter**

Hiei: (Hugging to Yukina)

Alex: That is so sweet.

Psychic: Yep, well please review and I'm still taking requests for the chapters people.


	10. Touya the ice prince!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people!

Hiei: Will you just die already?

Psychic: Oh that really hurts coming from you.

Hiei: Stop involving Yukina in these things!

Psychic: But nothing happens to her. Well, she is sent away to be killed but…

Hiei: WHAT!

Sapphire: Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

Chapter 10 Jack Frost

There once was a wicked woman named Atsuko who lived with her daughter Shizuru and her step daughter Yukina. Atsuko was always criticizing Yukina and saying what a burden she was. She'd always praise Shizuru saying what a wonderful person she was. But in truth Yukina was kind and helpful, when Shizuru was the exact opposite.

"You there!" Atsuko said to her man servant Kuwabara one frigid winters day, "take Yukina to the middle of the frozen field this morning and bring her back at dusk, I no longer wish to look upon the wretched creature."

Kuwabara nodded grimly and put Yukina in the sleigh and tried to hide her under a warm blanket but Shizuru saw this and grabbed it away.

"Take her away or you'll find yourself out in the cold with her," she cackled.

He sighed and took the small ice maiden to the frozen field and took her out of the sleigh, kissed her forehead and drove the horses away, not wanting to see his loves death. Yukina shivered and brought her kimono closer to herself. Soon Touya came skipping out of the forest. O.o

"Young woman I am Jack Frost I bring the winter wherever I go," he said stepping in front of her and reaching towards her.

"Oh! Welcome Jack Frost. God must have sent you to take my life, but I would hate to leave on such a beautiful day when the snow is so white and the air is so clean and the ice sparkles like diamonds," she said smiling weakly.

He withdrew his hand, moved by her wise words. He took out a fur coat out of one of the many pockets of his large coat and threw it to her. She hurriedly put it on and squatted on her heels. He went back to the edge of the forest and came back to her with a large chest in his arms.

"Young woman I have brought you something," he said.

"Is it my death?" she asked fearfully.

He shook his head and gave her the chest. Inside were clothes fit for a queen, embroidered with diamonds and pearls. He kept her company until dusk and Kuwabara's sleigh drew near.

"Goodbye to you young woman," he said skipping away.

**Cabin or whatever the hell it is**

Atsuko was amazed to see Yukina come back with a treasure of fine clothing. She set an extra place at the table and gave her the best bits of the mean. Even though Shizuru bitched about it continually. When she finally got the story out of Yukina she got an evil assed little idea. And it wasn't even alcohol induced!

Very early the next morning Atsuko woke Shizuru.

"Wake up you lazy girl," she said.

"Too early," she said.

"Wake up so you too can meet Jack Frost! And we'll have two treasures!" she snapped.

Kuwabara took Shizuru to the same field and upon leaving Touya came out of the forest.

"I'm Jack Frost I bring winter where ever I go," he said charmingly.

"The winter is ugly and cold so take it after you bring me my treasure," she snapped.

**Later**

Yukina stoked the fire as Atsuko waited for the sleigh. It pulled up and she ran over pulling the blankets off her daughter.

"Hurry and get out of there you lazy girl! You'll be warm inside in a minute," she growled.

She pulled back the last blanket and screamed falling dead in the freshly fallen snow. There lay Shizuru, ice chipping her lips where her very last breath had fallen.

Yukina took over the small farm and in the spring she and Kuwabara got married, then had all ze little babies!

**End Chapter**

Hiei: (Strangling Psychic)

Psychic: Help!

Hiei: Stop! Forcing! Yukina! Into! These! THINGS!

Yukina: Oniisan?

Hiei: (Drops Psychic) Hn.

Psychic: Please review people. (Passes out)


	11. The guests

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people, who are you?

Alex: Which story which story? Hm…

Psychic: Don't know. So many to torture.

Hiei: Hn. If it's me _or_ my sister again…

Psychic: Yes, yes I know you'll slit open my stomach and feed upon my blood whilst I still am alive.

Hiei: I was going to say kill you.

Alex: Yeah that would be kinda dark, even for Hiei.

Psychic: I own nothing!

Chapter 11 The guests

Yusuke and Keiko had just gotten married and were coming back into town from their honeymoon and planned to stay at Atsuko's for the night, but they had gotten a late start and it was already dark out by now.

"Yusuke are we lost…again?" Keiko asked yawning.

"Hey! The farmhouse detour doesn't count!" he stated.

"Look there's a house up ahead let's just stop and get directions," Keiko rubbed her sleepy eyes.

He sighed in defeat and pulled up to a nice little house. They got out of the car as a strange fog wafted about and Keiko snuggled up to Yusuke. He knocked on the door, and a large monster answered and ate them both! (Hiei: Get to the real story idiot! Psychic: Fine)

As I was saying, Yusuke knocked on the door and an elderly couple answered.

Keiko asked for the directions and they were given to the couple. But the elderly insisted that they stay for the night. The two were too tired to object and wanted to pay the two for their room, but the elderly couple insisted that it was their pleasure as they got so few visitors.

The next morning Yusuke and Keiko got up early and left an envelope of money on a small table by the front door and they left.

After sunrise they found a diner and went in for some breakfast.

"Oh hi there guys…Sapphire! Stop switching the dinner and breakfast menus!" Alex screamed as she handed the two menus.

"Oh fine!" Sapphire replied.

"So where you guys stay last night?" Alex asked from behind the counter.

"That old house of the road a few miles back," Yusuke answered.

Alex dropped the tray of dishes that were in her hand.

"That's it Jaganshi! You're outta here!" a very fat, fat…fat, fat, fat, fat, fat man yelled.

"The hell with you!" she yelled back, something glowing on her forehead and turned back to them, "you guys couldn't have stayed there last night."

"Why not?" Keiko asked.

"The family there died in a fire last week," she replied.

They gave her questioning looks.

"I didn't have anything top do with it!" she snapped and started busting tables.

Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other and ran back to their car and drove back to where the house was, or where it should have been.

There was only the burnt out shell of a house there, with two graves visible in back of it. They walked inside and looked around. Keiko suddenly gasped, Yusuke looked and saw why. There, on a charred table was the envelope that they had left there in the morning.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yep, my fics still suck. Well please review everyone.


	12. Me Tie Dough Ty Walker

Psychicfiredemoness: See? I _am _working on my more neglected fics! Hah! I own nothing. And at Imiko's request I do this one. But why did you name yourself 'boy of fire'? Poor Hiei!

Hiei: Shut up fool.

Psychic: No!

**Chapter 12 Me Tie Dough-Ty Walker!**

Once there was a haunted house where every night a bloody head fell down the chimney. At least that's what people claimed. So nobody would stay there over night. Then one day a rich man offered two hundred dollars to whoever would stay the night.

A certain boy said he would stay the night if he could bring his pet fox with him. So it was settled and the boy and the fox would spend the night in the haunted house.

The next night the redheaded boy and his dog proceeded into the house. To make it more cheerful he started a fire in the fireplace and to add humor the fox turned into Yoko.

"What did you do that for?" Kurama asked warming his hands by the flames.

"To add humor," stated the fox.

"Well you aren't supposed to this is a horror story after all," he sighed.

Yoko returned to his fox state and Kurama returned to his place in front of the fireplace and waited, and the fox waited with him.

For a long while nothing happened. But only a bit after midnight he heard someone singing softly like this: "Me tie dough-ty walker!"

'Just someone singing,' Kurama told himself, and kept his cool, although the boy in the story was supposed to become frightened.

The fox then answered the song, "Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!"

Kurama sweat dropped at the animal. Then a few minutes later the singing was heard again, but it was closer this time, and louder.

"Me tie dough-ty walker!"

This time the boy tried to stop the stupid animal from answering, afraid of whoever was singing would find them.

"Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!" the fox sang.

A half-hour later the boy heard the singing again. Now it was in the backyard and the song was the same.

"Me tie dough-ty walker!"

Again Kurama failed at preventing Yoko from returning the song.

"Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!"

The singing was heard again, this time it was coming down the chimney.

"**Me tie dough-ty walker!**"

The fox sang back, "**Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo**!"

Just then a bloody head fell from the chimney and missed the fire landing besides the animal, it looked over and the fox fell over, dead. The head turned and looked at Kurama; he too followed the fate of his animal.

**End chapter**

Psychic: Yes I killed Kurama off. Please review.


	13. The Basket

Psychicfiredemoness: Yes I'm updating because I didn't know that I didn't post this chapter yet, it's short but should at least amuse a couple people. My bashing Kurama and all, poor Kurama.

Sapphire: Yeah pretty much.

Psychic: Yep, well I own nothing.

**Chapter 13 May I Carry Your Basket?**

Kurama Minamino was coming home late from a Spirit World assignment one night. Outside it was icy cold and as quiet as the grave.

As he came around a turn in the road he was surprised as he noticed a young woman walking ahead of him. She was carrying a basket covered with a white cloth. He caught up with her and couldn't see her face because of it was bundled up against the cold.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked gently realizing it was just Alex.

She didn't answer, but being as antisocial as she is didn't make him too concerned.

"May I carry your basket?" he asked.

She handed it too him.

"That's very kind of you fox," said the familiar voice from inside the basket before a wicked laughter.

Kurama dropped the basket in surprise and out rolled the demons head. He looked at the head and then the body understanding exactly what this meant.

The fox began to run with the body and head chasing after him. The head cackled cruelly and bound into the air, gripping his leg and sinking it's teeth into the flesh. He yelped in pain and ran faster as the head let go, the woman close behind.

The head jumped back up and sank its teeth into the other leg and with that the woman and the head disappeared.

**End chapter**

Psychic: I like that story…hehehe! Please review. And I suppose I really _should _stop terrorizing Kurama, he does have fan girls after all.


	14. The Ribbon

Psychicfiredemoness: Oh dude! Xiassen! That is such a good idea! I forgot about that but I remember the tale long ago from grade school and shall do my best-

Alex: But why am _I _in it?

Psychic: To do dirty, dirty things.

Alex: There weren't any dirty things in the story!

Psychic: There could be…

Alex: No! There couldn't!

Psychic: There will if you don't shut up!

Alex: …

Psychic: Ok, I own nothing.

**Chapter 14 The Ribbon**

Once upon a time there were two demons that attended the same poor, low-class human school. But aside from the horrible school the two met one day, and the males seeing as she was the only female demon he'd thus far found in the Human World decided to get to know her.

The two had a great deal in common, but there was one unsettling thing. She always wore a lacy black ribbon around her neck leaving the unanswered question whether she had been a Makai stripper or not and would lead to a _rather_ interesting relationship should he pursue her. Which we now find out that he did.

All throughout Human High school both Jaganshi's were sweethearts which lead through being sweethearts in college and later got the two engaged! Hurray for marriage!

The day of the wedding came and what a glorious white wedding it was, except for that black lacy collar she wore.

"What the hell's with the lacy?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly as he approached Hiei, seeing Alex hang with the girls, all giggling happily after the two demons had been wed.

Hiei shrugged.

"Was she a Makai stripper?" Kurama asked staring at the girl for a moment.

"I don't know," Hiei stated with a slight twitch in his eye.

And now for another time skip to the honeymoon where they were starting to possibly get busy with each other when he removed the ribbon.

"The hell'd you do that for?" she twitched at him.

"I wanted it off," He remarked going for her shirt this time, "Why do you wear it anyways?"

"To remember my glory days as a Makai stripper," she said simply as he head rolled off her shoulders and onto the ground, "Well and that."

**End Chapter**

Psychic: All I'm writing for now, later everyone, please review.


	15. High Beams

Psychicfiredemoness: I'm just in the mood to work on short meaningless things right now so bear with me everyone. But hey now there's a new horror story up right?

Alex: With less then subtle humor sometimes.

Psychic: Quiet you. Oh! But I do donate this chapter to Kanoyame for suggesting it so thank you. I own nothing.

**Chapter 15 High Beams**

The girl driving the old blue sedan was a senior at high school named Botan. She lived on a farm about eight miles away and used the rustic vehicle to drive back and forth.

She had driven into town that night to watch a basketball game. Now she was again on her way home. As she pulled away from the school she noticed a red pick-up truck follow her out of the parking lot. A few minutes later the truck was still following her.

"I guess we're just going the same way," she guessed laughing nervously.

She began to watch the truck in her mirror. When she changed her speed, so did the truck. When she passed a car, so did the truck.

Then he turned on his high beams, flooding her car with light. He left them on for almost a minute. 'He probably just wants to pass me,' she thought but was quickly growing uneasy.

Usually she drove home over a back road. Not too many people went that way. But when she turned onto that road, so did the truck.

'I've got to get away!" she panicked and sped up. The driver behind her mimicked her and turned his high beams on again. After a minute he turned them off. Again they went on and off.

She sped up even more but the driver stayed right on her tail. Then his high beams shone into her car once more.

"What is he doing!?" she cried on the verge of a fit. The lights turned off and flashed on again a moment later; he left them on this time.

She finally pulled into her driveway and the truck followed in behind her. She ran from the car into her house and phoned the police. Out in the driveway she could see the driver of the truck. He had a gun in his hand.

When the police arrived they started to arrest the man.

"Hey you don't want me," he stated and nodded towards her car, "You want the ass in her backseat." He said with a punk tone to his voice, clearly annoyed that he was being arrested.

Crouched behind the driver's seat there was a man with a knife.

The young man explained his story to them all. He saw the man with the knife slip into Botan's car just before she had left school. He thought about getting the police but he was afraid to leave her because she would probably be mince meat by the time they got to her. So he followed the car.

Each time the man had risen up to overpower Botan, he had turned on his high beams and the man would quickly duck back down out of sight.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Three guesses on who the man with the 'punk' tone was.

Yusuke: Shut up Psychic.

Psychic: No. As an authoress I cannot be silenced by you alone.

Yusuke: Alright. Hey Hiei! Make her shut up.

Hiei: Do it yourself.

Psychic: Alright well I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	16. The Bed By The Window

Psychicfiredemoness: Alright this little bit of madness if dedicated to x se who suggested it.

Alex: Aren't you just the generous little thing?

Psychic: Oh shove off. They suggested so I'll write…except when anyone suggests the Wendigo- I hate that story! I hate it!

Alex: Alright we get it; it was a crappy story to you, get over it.

Psychic: You are so… (Stretches the word) going to pay eventually. I own nothing.

**Chapter 16 The Bed By The Window**

The three mend shared a room at the nursing home. Their room had only one window, but for them it was the only link to the real world. Suzaku had been there longest, had the bed next to the window. When Suzaku died, the man with the bed next to him, Sensui, took his place; and the third man, Toguro, took Sensui's bed.

Despite hiss illness, Sensui was a cheerful man who spent his days describing the sights he could see from his bed- pretty girls, a policeman on horseback, a traffic jam, a pizza parlor, a fire station and other scenes of life outside.

Toguro loved hearing about the world outside. But the more Sensui told him about life outside, the more he wanted to see it himself. Yet he knew that the only way to do so would be for Sensui to die. He wanted to see it so badly that he eventually decided to kill Sensui.

'He'll kick off soon anyways, what difference will it make?' he thought to himself.

Sensui had a life threatening disease that was kept in check only by the bottle of medication on the night stand between their beds. If he happened to have an attack during the night and the nurse couldn't get the pills well… Toguro managed to knock them back behind the stand and out of sight.

A few nights later Sensui died, just as Toguro had predicted. And the very next morning he was moved to Sensui's old bed and by the window. Now he would finally see the things that Sensui had seen and described for him.

After the nurses left Toguro turned to the window and looked out. But all he could see was a blank brick wall.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Alright, does anyone know that moral behind this story?

Yusuke: Killing is bad?

Psychic: No Yusuke.

Alex: That when you have a mental disorder that makes you see things in a brick wall you should be on meds for that too?

Psychic: Yeah pretty much. Well and that killing is wrong.

Yusuke: Hey I said that!

Psychic: No, you said it was 'bad' not 'wrong'. There's a difference Yusuke.

Yusuke: Go to hell!

Psychic: I'm stuck here with you, Alex and Hiei aren't I? Isn't that close?

Alex: How do you think I feel?

Psychic: Happy that you have friends? Ok, please review.


	17. The Green Mist

Psychicfiredemoness: Alright this is gonna be having a tad of humor in it. I'm kinda taking a small break from the 'whole horror stories' and tweaking. Enjoy.

Hiei: Why do you torment us fool?

Alex: I've asked her that for years.

Psychic: Ah shut up both of you or it'll go worse for the two of you.

Both: Hn.

Psychic: Alrighty, I own nothing.

**Chapter 17 The Green Mist**

In the old days, people believed that spring came to the world when a Green Mist covered the land and set seeds to bursting and made fields and trees and flowers grow again.

Once there was a family more eager then the rest for the Green Mist to rise and put an end to winter. Their youngest child had grown sickly during the time of cold and snows. She had been one of the prettier girls in the village but still paled in comparison to her older and much taller sister, but she was now so pale and thin and weak that she could not stand up on her own feet without the help of her parents or siblings.

Everyone was sure she would die soon enough which seemed to aggravate the Lord of the lands son to no extent. But the young girl thought that if she could just see the spring again she would live.

"Oh dear sister," Alex stated, "If only the Green Mist would come, I'm sure that I would be strong and well like the trees and the flowers and the corn in the fields."

"Uh-huh…" her sister replied thinking the girl was now delirious with fever. But none the less her sister assured her that the spring would come soon enough, and she would grow strong and pretty as ever.

But day after day the girl became weaker and more lifeless, like an early-blooming flower when winter comes after a false spring.

Each morning, they carried her bed to the doorway, so she could watch for the first sign of spring. But the snows lingered and kept the seeds asleep, and the trees leafless. And the fields and flowerbeds locked in its frosty grip.

Finally, in a voice just above a whisper the girl said to her mother, "If the Green Mist doesn't come tomorrow then I must die. The Gates of Spirit World are calling me and I will meet them soon. Oh! If only I could live as long as the cowslips that grow by the door each spring, I swear I'd be content!"

"Hush now child!" her mother hissed, "You don't want the bogies to hear you!" The woman knew that there were always bogies around-wicked goblins who made mischief and grief for their human neighbors.

"Mom lay off bogies can't do anything to yokai," the eldest daughter stated.

These worries were quickly forgotten. The next day the Green Mist rose, like an ocean the color of grass in the summer sunshine rose and as sweet-smelling as the flowers in spring. It covered the countryside, and roused the earth from its winter sleep.

"Now I'll live," Alex stated from the doorway. She sat in the sunlight and laughed with joy and waved to her father and brother as they worked in the nearby fields.

She grew stronger and fairer every day that the sun shone; sometimes she would stretch her arms up to it as if she lived by its warmth alone. But when a cloud hid the sun, she suddenly became as pale and wispy as she had been during the long dark winter days and nights.

But there were more sunny days than not, and the cowslips bloomed by the kitchen door. Soon she was running about and laughing like her old self. Every morning she would kneel by the cowslips and water and tend them. She would sometimes sit and stare at them but whenever anyone would try and pick one she would cry out, "Don't pick them! They're pretty enough growing where they are. And I feel that if you plucked a single one, you'd pluck out a bit of my soul with each blossom."

Alex's mother was deeply troubled by her youngest daughter's words. She remembered the girl's rash promise that she would be happy living just as long as the cowslips. And she recalled the thin, piping laughter that had followed the girl's words.

Indeed, her child seemed to grow stronger as the cowslips flowered. Yet she also grew more beautiful, although still couldn't hold a candle to her sister, and strong enough to do chores around the house or even run errands in the nearby village.

One day, in town, she met a handsome young man named Hiei. They talked a bit and instead of asking if he could come visit her like the original story says, he stalked her via trees…many, many trees.

The next day he came by and they walked together for a long while, hand in hand. In the afternoon they stopped and sat under the tree near the kitchen door; because the day was sunny and warm she fell asleep. While she slept the young man, trying to be romantic for the first time, gathered up the cowslips from beside the kitchen door, and wove these into a sloppy wreath; crafting wasn't his thing. Gently he set it on her head, waking her up.

At first she laughed, but when she pulled the wreath off her head to look at his handiwork, she was horrified to see what he had done.

"You picked the cowslips to make this!" She cried and he nodded.

With a groan she snatched up the wreath and clutched it to her chest. Then she stood staring wildly around at the green trees and sprouting grass and the golden sun and the yellow cowslips most of all. Puzzled at her actions Hiei reached for her but she gave an awful cry like an animal in pain and she ran into the house, slamming the door behind her. She refused to open it when he pounded on the door, demanding to know why she had suddenly gone psycho on his ass.

After a time he gave up on beating the oddly very strong wooden door and sat down next to it, prepared to wait.

In the late afternoon Hiei had fallen asleep by the door and the girl's mother had come home after visiting a neighbor. She found her daughter lying on her bed clutching the wreath. The woman put her hand to her mouth to keep from crying out. Then she sat by her child and tried to make her comfortable. But all the day long the girl seemed to fade; nor could her mother coax a single word out of her.

The following morning her family found her lying quite still with the withered wreath of cowslips in her hands contrasting with her deathly pale skin.

While the girl's mother clung to her husbands shoulder and wept, she heard the thin, piping laughter float in through the open window.

Something then flew through the window and hit the wall with a splat and the pale girl sat up.

"Ah she's a ghost!" her mother cried.

"She's not a ghost," the elder daughter held up the small low-level demon that Hiei had thrown through the window.

"You're still out there!?" Alex cried in disbelief.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: So…I didn't kill Alex like in the actual story.

Alex: Oh yay for that.

Psychic: What I've only killed like…Shizuru haven't I?

Alex: True.

Psychic: Yeah maybe some other people will die later, who knows? Well please review.


	18. The Appointment

Psychicfiredemoness: Poor Yusuke always dying.

Yusuke: It only happened twice.

Psychic: I meant right now.

Yusuke: …!

Psychic: I own nothing.

**Chapter 18 The Appointment**

Yusuke Urameshi, 14 years old and in the prime of health worked on his father Raizen's horse farm over the summers, because that was the custody agreement. One morning he stole- I mean borrowed his pickup truck and drove it into town on an errand.

While he was driving along the main road he saw a woman with blue hair and a pink kimono, it could only be Death! Death beckoned to him to approach. Upon seeing this Yusuke turned to the truck around and sped away back to the horse farm.

"What the hell's your problem boy?" Raizen asked the shaken boy.

"I saw Death!" he exclaimed, "Give me the truck and I'll go to the city, she'll never find me there!"

"You took the truck again!?" Raizen fumed.

"You're sort of missing the point here old man!" Yusuke raged back.

"Fine, fine, you can go to the city- but if there are any dents!"

"I'll be careful damnit!" Yusuke screamed leaving the house and slamming the door.

Parental instincts finally kicking in Raizen left the house and walked to town to find Death. He found her on the main road.

"You! Why did you scare my son like that?" he demanded of her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," she said, "I didn't mean to frighten him or anything. I was just a smidge surprised to see him is all."

"And why is that?" Raizen asked.

"I have an appointment with him you see, this afternoon in the city," she said and walked off.

**End Chapter**

Yusuke: I've died enough you whore! (strangles psychic)

Psychic: …

Alex: Great you killed her, please review.


End file.
